Skills Challenge! :D
by Blonde to the brain
Summary: It's basically a challenge where you can give anyone of the SG characters   Or it doesn't even have to be as long as it's in the town or has been mentioned in the book  and just an opportunity to be fun and creative. I hope you enjoy and have fun w/ it! :
1. Challenge

Hey! I've decided to do something new. Many people have done the 100 challenge, the song challenge, etc. to a great extent.

I've come up with a new challenge.

It's called the skill challenge. You can give any Grimm family member (Or outside the family, if you choose) a special skill. This can range anything from being an amazing singer, a talent in art, any kind of magical skill (for Everafters and humans) maybe for a pet or something that can't speak like Elvis, can speak or is given the ability to speak. These are some possibilities, and there are many more. I hope you like this challenge!

Rules:

1) Try to branch out and make it creative as possible, while still making sense. Sometimes I'll write something really awesome, then I'll look back on it, and be like "What the heck did I write?" This isn't really a rule, but more of a suggestion/request to take into consideration.

2) (This is my only real rule) Have fun!

I will be doing this too, and I hope you all like it. Send me a message or review on this if you have the name of your story, so I know to go read it! I would love to hear from you all!

~Blondie


	2. Chapter 1: Waffles

Skills Challenge

**AN: I hope you enjoy! Doing my best on this!**

Dis: I don't own SG. I do own the challenge though. And this delicious grilled cheese I'm eating. J

_My go at the skills challenge J set after book eight. The war still continues, but Granny is gone. Henry, Veronica, and Basil are visiting a friend until possibly later in the story._

_Chapter 1: Waffles_

Sabrina Grimm was sitting at home in the closet of the upstairs hallway, reading family journals. It was one of the quieter places in the house. She was currently reading all of Trixie Grimm's Journals, which Sabrina knew would take a while. Not only was she a trouble maker, so she made use of every last page, including the margins which were filled with doodles of creatures, but also, there was not one, not two, but _eight _journals. Sabrina had started reading two days ago, hoping to acquire helpful info. For the war. When she saw how many there were, she decided to read one a day. She was currently on her second book. It was a lot of reading, but it was to help her family.

"Sabrina! Sabrinaaa!" My little sister Daphne called out.

I rubbed my temples. "What, Daphne? I'm trying to read!" I yelled back. I heard the opening and slamming of doors.

"Where are you?" Her voice trilled. It seemed with every passing moment, she became more and more excited.

"Closet!" Well, so much for reading.

"Oh, duh!" She giggled, "I forgot you like to hide in there." She pulled the door open which revealed the fluorescent light bulbs in the hallway. They were extremely bright compared to the normal bulb in the closet, which had yet to be changed.

"I don't _hide_," I said shielding my eyes, "It's quieter in here. Or it at least sounds a little more muffled."

"Sure, OK Sabrina. But, anyway, guess what?"

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"We just found the journal of Adalbert Grimm!"

"What? You mean the Ada…something Grimm that I've never heard of?"

"Adalbert, and I hadn't even heard of him since we found his journal. He goes _way _back so his name is German, Like Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm. He probably spoke German, too."

"Wait." I Oh-so-rudely interrupted. "Just wait. Your telling me that this over a hundred year old journal was found in this house?"

"Yeah, it was. Our great, great, great etc. Grandfathers' were only his Great, great, great, great, great Grandfathers. Uncle Jake found it when he was fixing the microwave. It was hidden inside the door of it. (**AN at the bottom!) **Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, really, I mean, what are the chances?" I was trying to sound excited, because I honestly was in my heart, but in my head all I could think was; '_really? MORE reading? Ugh.' _

Daphne helped me up and we walked downstairs to see Jake carefully turning the pages of a well-thumbed journal. It looked very brittle, and the pages that were sticking out were a mild brown on the edges and looked a little cracked. I couldn't tell whether this was from age, or from being half-baked.

"Hey Uncle Jake. Daphne told me what you found."

"Isn't it an amazing find?" He gushed. _Wow, Uncle Jake, you really are Granny Relda's son, _I thought. Which made me even more sad, because that shows you just how much of an impact she made on us all. And now she's gone.

"Yeah, it really is," I commented with a far-away smile, my thoughts still on Granny. Then I became more attentive. "Mind if I look?"

"Please do. He's as much your great-something grandfather as he is mine."

I took the brittle book in my fingers. It had many pages, but was still light. I looked at the cover. On the front, in big, loopy letters it said:

Jornal Of:

Adalbert Grimm

Kann es werden frieden unter uns

"Uncle Jake, what does that mean?" I asked. I knew a little German from what I learned from Granny and what she tried to teach us, but nothing like this.

Uncle Jake smiled. "It means: May there be peace between us. He's talking about the humans and Everafters, and being trapped in this town. He wanted peace, so that everyone could be free, like we are."

"Oh." Sabrina gasped, "It's so foreign, but once you know what it means, it seems almost poetic, even in another language." She touched the leather lightly.

Then she heard a loud belch in her ear.

"Hey Grimm. Whatcha got there?"

Sabrina waved her hand in the air. "Geez, don't you ever brush your teeth? Gosh." She looked a little green.

"You have still not answered my question."

"It's a very old book okay? Why would you care about that?"

"You're right. I don't." He smirked. "Now, go make me some waffles hunny-bunny."

My face was red. I could feel it. I wasn't sure if it was from anger, or embarrassment. He'd been calling me pet-names ever since we got back from the Book of Everafter.

"First of all: Shut your face, before I shut it for you. Second: No! Why would I make you a waffle?"

"'Cause you love me." He grinned. The whole family knew that they had a crush on each other now. However a limited few knew they were married. And they surprisingly kept their mouths shut.

"I don't love you, I like you, dip-wad. And, too bad for you, not enough to go out with you." I stuck my tongue out at him. This was are most recent quarrel. And Jake and Daphne loved every bit of it. Because we had admitted it.

"Oh, please. Too bad for me? Try too bad for you. I wouldn't go out with you if someone paid me."

Sabrina had to admit-that one hurt a little. But, she knew he didn't mean it. So she simply brushed it off, and getting an amazing idea, started pretending to cry. She put her head in her hands. She didn't make any sound-way to obvious. Just an occasional sniffle. She thought of a sad memory that made her eyes water.

"Puck, why do you hate me? I know we pull pranks on each other, but I thought that's what brought us closer together. I thought we might be friends in an odd way even."

Puck stood speechless. Daphne had her food halfway to her mouth, and Uncle Jake had put down his paper and started watching intently.

"Sabrina, I don't hate you. We're not friends, however."

This made me 'cry' more.

"But we are however, best frenemies."

I 'wiped my tears away.' "Thanks, Puck."

"Glad to be of service. Now Sabrina?"

"What?"

"Will you make me a waffle?"

I laughed. "Yes, Puck, I will make you a waffle."

"YES!" He cheered.


	3. Bees

**AN: I'm sorry this is so short. My entire family has been having a rough time, considering today is the 2 year mark since my Papaw has died. My mom especially needs consoling. I wrote a short chapter as a bit of a filler. I hope you like! **

_Chapter 2: Bees_

**Puck P.O.V.**

I sat in my room, enjoying my waffle. Surprisingly, it was quite good. I never knew she could cook. Then again, so can Granny. (I call her Granny, however only to myself.) Maybe it's a Grimm thing.

"Hey," Grimm said, picking her way carefully across the grass. "How's the waffle going?"

"Very good surprisingly. I didn't know you could cook, Grimm."

"Neither did I. I had to come up here and check just to make sure the waffle didn't explode or anything. I'm amazed it didn't. Sorry if you get food poisoning, dude."

"Personally, I think it would've been cool if the waffle exploded. It would just be chunks of sticky waffle flying everywhere! If I do get food poisoning, it will suck big time, and I will prank you. But, if it gets me out of school, I can excuse some of it."

Sabrina chuckled. "What am I going to do with you? Knuckle head."

I winked. "You know it!"

"Puck?"

"What?" I said, mouth full of waffle, ever so charming as usual.

"Would you really not go out with me? Even if someone paid you?" she said softly.

"Why? Does me saying that bother you?"

"No, It's just I wouldn't go out with you if my life depended on it." Her voice a little stronger now.

"Are you sure about that? Because if you don't away from that hive of bees pretty soon, you might. Your face is getting a pretty red." I was joking, thinking it was a sunburn. However she was not.

"Oh no! My allergies! Puck I have to-" She started choking. She couldn't breathe. I had to get her out of there!

"Sabrina! Sabrina, can you talk!" I pleaded. She shook her head no.

"Alright, we're going to have to do this the hard way. Come on, we have to find Uncle Jake." I picked her up, bridal style. She looked about ready to faint. It was obvious she was in pain. The room on my door flew open and slammed into the wall, but I didn't care. "Uncle Jake!" I cried. "Uncle Jake!"

I ran all around the house, but he wasn't anywhere. Daphne had left earlier that day go over to her friends house, or maybe she could help me. She would know more about her sister than I would. I set Sabrina down on the couch and rubbed my temples. What was I supposed to do? Did she have a shot she took? Did she need to go to the hospital? Was there a kind of medicine that would help? I took my best bet on the hospital and started flying.

**AN: This is STILL the skills challenge I promised. The skill will come later, but I felt need for some PxS drama. :D And in the last chapter, I forgot to do the AN I promised at the bottom. The way I got the microwave thing was may Papaw was actually a nut (and a master) at hiding things. He hid them in microwaves, in stools, in air vents, even up in laundry shoots. He lived in a bad town, so he was constantly hiding money. He has passed on now, and as of today (April 2nd) it has been 2 years since he's died. He never cared what anyone thought, much less listened to them. He was a man of his own, and could certainly hold his own. I'm proud to call him my Papaw. We all loved these things about him, and will never forget them, or him. R.I.P. Papaw! We miss you!**

**~Blondie**


	4. AN: SORRYY!

**Dear Fanfic readers, **

**(Though I doubt you are many)**

**I am VERY sorry to inform you, I had another chapter for you, but, being the IDIOT I am, I accidentally exited the page before saving it. I'm SO mad at myself, because I had an AMAZING chapter I just finished typing. It may take me a day or two to get it back plus another chapter. Dreadfully sorry to the few who actually **_**do **_**read it! **

**~Blondie**


End file.
